Garfield the Incredible Beast
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: A young scientist wants to tap a power within humans DNA. But it failed horribly causing him to change his life. *Or if wasn't fail, yet.. sabotage.* BBxR


**Here's a story that of Garfield Logan...as The Hulk! But name already taken so let be know as...The Beast! This gonna be Garfield x Rachel moments, no harem this time my friends. And gonna be villians but yet Garfield's friends will there to help! Here's goes the story!**

 **/**

 **Chapter 1: Incredible Experiment Part 1**

Nevada Desert.

In a compound in a restricted government area, lies a laboratory underneath. Deep in the underground laboratory, was a lone scientist.

"Science journal 11290-7, the gamma atoms are stabilizing in the tested serum." spoke the man with ruff blond hair, blue eyes, white skin, and 5 o'clock shadow on his face. He wears a white lab coat, blue shirt and khaki pants with black shoes. "General Trigon Roth has been asking me reports on the experiment to create super soldiers using Gamma research. So far, I have tested on the blood samples. So far, I still haven't perfect it yet." he said with the recorder as he looks through his microscope, seeing the blood cells break down from the Gamma serum. "And let's not forget about the Gamma Bomb he has me working on. So far, it's still unstable as I need more time to stabilize it."

Suddenly, he heard an elevator coming down to the lab. He turn to see someone coming in. It was a woman with long dark hair, purple eyes, white skin, gray lips, and wears a blue button shirt and black skirt, and in black heeled boots. She is Raven Roth, daughter of General Trigon Roth.

"Dr. Logan? Garfield?" Raven spoke as she came down to see Garfield. She looks around the lab, seeing empty pizza boxes and soda cans. "I see you've been busy."

"Raven!" Garfield stands up, only to bump his head on the headlight "Ow."

"Be careful, Gar." Raven told him as she watch him sit down, holding his head "I've came for the report on the Gamma serum, for my dad."

"Of course he'd sent you. Thought he's going to send in his stooge Adonis here." Garfield said as Raven picks up an ice pack from the refrigerator and held it onto Garfield's head. "Thanks, Rae."

"It's Raven, and no problem." Raven replied "If that Adonis is bothering you, I can tell dad-"

"Tell your dad what? That his favorite right hand soldier has been picking on me about the reports on the serum and bomb your father commissioned? You know the old coot always thinks about the results rather than my own well being." Garfield states with a stressful sigh, showing the bags under his eyes meaning he was lacking any sleep.

"Garfield, I'm worry about you. You been working non stop over weeks. You need to get some rest, not just for me for you." Raven said put her hands on his cheeks.

Garfield grabbed her hand that holding her cheeks, while have warm smile. "Rae, much I want to get out of this lab and get some sleep. I can't, your old man would be mad that send Adonis to get me and beat me half of death. I...just...can't." While in sadness voice.

"*Sigh* my father is stubborn, this isn't right for you. I make sure you get some rest and relaxation after all this." Raven said

Raven goes to the elevator, stop at her tracks and look at Garfield again. "Maybe after all this, we could at least we do one...date."

Garfield smiled, gives her a nod. "I'm looking forward to it." he replied as Raven smiled as soon as the elevator opens for her to enter.

At a diner near Vegas.

"How may I help you, sir?" asked the waitress.

"I'll have a bacon and eggs biscuit sandwich with orange juice, please, ma'am." replied a young Mexican teenager with short black hair, black eyes, tanned skin, and wears a blue flannel shirt, dark jeans and white sneakers. He is Jaime Reyes, a young traveler.

As the waitress went to deliver his order, he got a call from his cellphone. He picked it up and answer it "Hey, mom."

"Jaime, I still don't think you should be out there in the summer!" spoke his mom.

"Relax, mom. I'm just making a cross country road trip from Texas to California. I'll be back in El Paso in no time." Jaime replied.

"I know you will, honey. You're 18 years old just graduated high school. I expect you to go to a good school after this, maybe stop by at some colleges for your choices." his mom said as the waitress hands him his order and drink.

Jaime thank the waitress as he eats his biscuit sandwich "Relax, mom. I'm going to find a college soon." he said as he eats his breakfast. Unknown to him were two men in army suits.

One is a broad man wearing a general's hat, white hair, brown eyes, grim facial features. He wore a green general suit with stars on his hat and medal. He is General Trigon Roth, chief commander of the army.

Beside him eating breakfast was a young man in a military uniform. He has a black bowler haircut, black eyes, white skin, big ears and wears a soldier uniform. His name is Andrew "Adonis" Brady, a military agent and Trigon's good right hand man.

"Raven should call back on the report on Dr. Logan's project." Trigon said as he sip his coffee.

"Oh I agree. We'll make millions when the President and SHIELD will see our progress." Adonis replied while eating his scramble eggs.

"You have the right mind, Adonis." Trigon said as he saw his cellphone rings, it was his daughter "Speak of the devil, Raven's calling."

Trigon answered his phone. "Daughter, is something wrong?"

"Father, I need to tell you something. It...it's about Garfield."

"What about him, is he finish with the Gamma Research or he slacking off." Trigon said with a stern.

"You know he never slack off of his work, he been working on that research. I just want Garfield to get some rest and relaxation time. " Raven said

"Ah, but who's going to finish the projects before deadline, Raven?" Trigon asked her. "Logan needs to work hard if he needs the commission."

"But he won't finish it in time if you keep him work without a break." Raven said to him "May I remind you that there are laws against forcing workers to work without breaks? It's called union laws. If Garfield doesn't get a break, he won't be relaxed and mess up the experiment."

Trigon narrows his eyes as he gives a sigh, as he respond "Fine. Dr. Logan is allowed to have one day off, after that he's back to work."

"Thank you, dad." Raven replied as she hangs up the phone.

"I don't understand why you let her go out with that geek, sir. Raven needs a real man in her life, not some nerd who spends his time with his chemistry set." Adonis told his general.

"Indeed, but I can't just change her mind. She has eyes on Dr. Logan, same way her mother used to have on me before the divorce." Trigon states "Anyway, the use of Gamma radiation would eventually get him sick. He's the only one who can possibly use Gamma chemicals in the super soldier project." he whispered.

"You could've just find any other scientist, like Dr. Arthur Light, or Dr. Simon Jones." Adonis told him. "They're as much familiar in Gamma research and more experienced than that Logan boy."

"I know, but Dr. Logan has been in the research that close to complete it." Trigon said

Garfield is seen in the lab rubbing his eyes as he takes a Dayquil. He then heard a voicemail on his cellphone.

"One new voice message." the machine spoke "Hey Gar, it's Megan. Just to let you know that I won another case yesterday! Hope to see ya later, Cuz, Megan Morse, Attorney of Law, out!"

Garfield smiled as he stiffens a chuckle, his cousin was having a career on her own while he's stuck in the lab. His Gamma research could change his life forever, if only he finds a way to perfect the serum and stabilize the Gamma bomb before it's testing deadline.

"The side of great future for me and the other side is going be the death of me." Garfield said

Suddenly his phone got a text. He looked it up to see Raven's text.

'Dad decides to give you a day off tomorrow. Remember to sleep well for tomorrow. I'll be at your place for the date.'

Garfield's eyes widen, a break from work to go on a date with Raven!

"Woo-hoo!" Garfield jumped in joy until he bump into a table, dropping some papers and beakers that he luckily catch. "Gotta be careful, this stuff is government property." he said as he place the beakers back.

The Next Day.

Raven is seen driving her black corvette. She is wearing a black blouse with a blue scarf, blue skirt, and black boots for her date with Garfield. Hanging from the rear view mirror was a tag picture of her and Garfield graduating from college at the ECU, as Garfield has majored in physics.

'He always likes to accomplish things.' she thought as she turn the wheel at an apartment building where Garfield lives.

Rachel got out of her car, while she presses her keys to lock it the door. She begins goes to the door and push the doorknob. In few minutes, Garfield who wearing green shirt button up, blue jeans, and combat shoes.

"Hi, Raven ready for our date?" Garfield asked

Yep. I thought we could go out to have a picnic at the park." Raven replied.

"Lucky for me, I always have my thermos to keep my tofu warm." Garfield said holding his thermos.

"Don't worry, I got vegetables and fruits for you while I got my own." Raven states showing the food.

"Great, let's go! Garfield said grabbed her hand and walked to the car.

At the grassy field of the park, Garfield and Raven are setting up their picnic. They both sat down as they grab their food from the basket, as they begin eating.

"This is nice, being out of the lab, with you and a quiet spot." Garfield said.

"Yeah." Raven replied as she place her hand on Garfield's, "Remember how back in college, I was top of my classes until you came and took my spot?"

"Well sorry for being the smart one." Garfield joked.

"Which is how I got you that job." Raven states as Garfield spotted a lake.

"Wanna go swimming after we eat?" he asked her.

"You know that I didn't bring my swimsuit." Raven told him.

"That's okay, you can use your underwear." he suggests as Raven smacks his arm.

"Perv." she said as she rolls her eyes. "I'm surprised that you didn't contact any Gamma radiation."

"When you work in a lab, make sure to always wear your hazmat suit." Garfield replied as he eats his sliced apple pie. "But in all fairness, I might get a breakthrough with this, Raven. The serum should be enough to make soldiers immune to all kinds of radiation, and the Gamma Cannon can close a rift from the atomic bomb radiation. Just think of how we can-" he stopped when Raven pressed her lips onto his.

"Shut up and let's make out." she told him as she makes out with Garfield, while he wraps his arms around her waist to come close.

"I'm not that strong." he said as he makes out with her.

"Don't sell yourself short, Gar." Raven told him.

"I'm a scientist, Rae. I don't gain muscles just to look through cells and make chemicals, unless I'm a pharmacist." He said to her.

"Garfield, you're not just smart, you're sweet and kind. Having muscles doesn't matter who you are, at least you're not a tool like Adonis." Raven comments.

"Yeah, but he always muscles me in about the project. Your dad knows how to pick 'em." Garfield said.

"How about after all of this, we can go run away, spend 2 weeks in Aruba." Raven said as she kiss his cheek "Besides, we'll need the right time to figure out what to do if we decide to pass our time together."

Garfield tangles his fingers onto Raven's, as the two started to make out.

The Next Day.

Back in the lab, Garfield is now seen with a bunch of scientists, as he saw Raven, her father General Trigon, and his assistant Adonis as the scientists began setting up the Gamma Cannon.

"This better work, Dr. Logan." Trigon told him.

"Oh it'll work, sir. The Gamma Cannon is placed in a dome far distant in the area." Garfield replied "Once activation works, we can guarantee a stabilized Gamma reactor bomb that is so filled with Gamma radiation and atomic radiation that it needs to be at a far distance."

"I see." Trigon said as another scientist comes in. He was a pale man with purple hair, black eyes, and wears a white lab coat with a purple shirt and black pants. "Dr. Logan, this is Dr. Simon Jones, who has dealt with radiation research in your field."

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Logan." Simon said as both shake hands.

"I got you a question, why you here?" Garfield asked

"Well your boss that you need help with your Gamma research." Jones answered

"Really? Well, thank you, General." Garfield said to the official.

"It was my daughter's suggestion that in order to get the bomb reactor ready, the sooner it can be of use." Trigon respond as Garfield looks at Raven with a smile as she smiled back.

"So when's the serum going to be ready?" Adonis said breaking the moment.

"I just need to make a few modifications, Adonis." Garfield told him with a frown. "Alright everyone, let's work!"

Jaime is seen riding his motor scooter, as he passed through the government site. He saw the desert as he looks curious until he saw the rocky roads.

"Hmm, this looks like a neat spot to ride around." Jaime said as he ride his scooter down there, not realizing that it was a governmental testing site.

"Alright, put on your goggles." Garfield said as everyone was putting on their goggles. "Let the testing site begin."

"Sir, there's an unauthorized unknown bogie on the testing field." spoke one of the scientists.

"What? Who?" Garfield asked as he looks through the monitor, seeing the young boy riding his scooter down on the test grounds. "You gotta be kidding me, delay the testing!"

Jaime was riding around the motorbike, as he saw someone calling up to him.

"Hey!" Garfield shouts as he ran down towards him "What do you think you're doing here!?"

Jaime stops his bike as he takes his helmet off "What's up, hombre?"

"What's up? You're in a restricted governmental testing site!" Garfield told him. "Come on, let's get you out of-" he stopped when suddenly an explosion occurred over at the reactor. "What the- oh no!" he said seeing the flames over at the reactor compound. "We gotta hurry!"

"What? What is it!?" Jaime asked as Garfield pulls him away "What about my scooter!"

"Forget the scooter! We should head back before the reactor explodes Gamma radiation on us!" Garfield said as he and Jaime ran down to the lab compound.

"Was that an explosion!?" Raven asked in worry.

"Prepare for lockdown!" Adonis shouts as he press the lockdown button.

"What? But Garfield and that kid is still out there!" Raven shout at him.

"Then they better hurry up or get blasted by the Gamma explosion." Adonis told her as the gate is about to lock.

"They should hurry, soon. The nuclear meltdown is going to prepare to explode Gamma radiation in ten seconds." Simon said looking at the meltdown monitor.

Garfield and Jaime ran down to the base as it prepares to lockdown. The gates were about to close as Garfield grabs Jaime and threw him down to the gate before it closes.

"No!" Jaime shouts as the gate closes without Garfield.

Raven ran down to the gate, as she saw it closed and saw the teenager there, but she doesn't see Garfield.

"No..." Raven said as tears leak out "Where's Garfield?! Where is he!?" he asked Jaime as she grabs him in the arm.

"H-He threw me in here for my safety." Jaime told her as they felt a rumble from the green blast.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" shout Garfield's voice from the outside.

"Garfield!" Raven shouts as she bangs the locked gate.

Outside of the compound, Garfield was crouching down in pain as he continues to scream. "AAAAAHHH!" he scream out as he coughs. The Gamma radiation has effected him, as he looks at his own hands, seeing them change and grow big and furry. "What's...happening...to me!?" he asked as he felt his whole body expand and his shirt and labcoat ripping off, as his shoes are torn from his feet turning into hindlegs as his hair grows longer "AAAAHAHHH!" he snarled as he grew fangs and a green and black mane.

"What is happening? Did Dr. Logan make it?" General Trigon asked.

"I got a security camera still intact, at the gate." Simon said as he taps into the monitor to show Garfield transforming. "My god..." he said in awe.

"How is he still alive?" Adonis asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't know, but we need to help him!" Simon said

Garfield going insane by smashing everything in sight, then Garfield jumped towards the camera that breaking it down showing nothing.

"Get every soldier that in this place to get him." Trigon said

Soon the soldiers march towards the locked gate as it was being banged. Raven and Jaime step back as the soldiers passed through.

"Ms. Roth, you and that boy will need to get to the lab!" one soldier asked.

"What's going on?" Raven asked.

"Dr. Logan is alive, ma'am. But he's acting strange." another replied as all are wearing their hazmat suits.

"Go on, get to the quarantine area! That blast is still emitting Gamma radiation!" the leading soldier states as Raven and Jaime went back to the lab.

"Dad, what's going on? Is Garfield really alive?" Raven asked as she and Jaime enters the lab that's under quarantine.

"Just wait, Raven. I'm working on it." Trigon told her as he press the intercom "What's going on, men?"

"We don't know, sir. But it seems that Dr. Logan has stopped." the leading soldier told him, as suddenly the gates busted open down. The soldiers held their guns up, as a large growling figure steps down.

It was twelve feet tall with green fur all around, with a green and black mane with bangs hanging all over, it's face resembles a wolf with blank white eyes, black snout, and it's arms are bulky as it's abdomen and legs. It's only wearing purple pants that didn't ripped as it steps forward.

"G...Garfield?" Raven asked in shocked

The monster just roar that frightened, except for Raven who knows who felt connected to the strange being.

"All of you! Take it down! Now!" Adonis shouted

"No!" Raven replied

But its was too late, the soldiers begin shooting at the monster. The monster covers his face, he's seeing the Gamma Cannon. He's towards it in fast speed, slashing the machine with his claws.

The machine was a wreck, as the monster picks it up and throws it at the soldiers, knocking them down. Adonis aims his gun at it, but the monster kicks Adonis to a wall, knocking him out.

The monster then burst out of the compound and made a giant leap in the air, far away from the compound.

Everyone in the lab saw the monster left as General Trigon saw his soldiers knocked out as Raven covers her mouth in shock as Jaime looks in confusion.

"What was...that?" Jaime asked.

"Who knows." Simon said as his eyes narrowed. 'It seems the sabotage resulted in turning Garfield into something like this.' he thought as he looks down on the serum that Garfield made, as he hid his smirk.

 **To be continued..**.

 **/**

 **Here's part one finish! And going to be one war between Garfield and the army! Stay tune for part 2! Make sure you guys follow, favorite, and review! Sign out!**


End file.
